Potluck
by sandybeliever
Summary: "I don't feel so good." Johnny said simply as he sat back down slowly. Roy still did not want to overreact and cause his young partner to retreat into himself so he sat down quietly and stared at Johnny across the table. "Tell me how you feel, Johnny."


**Potluck**

Roy hung up the phone with a sigh of relief just as Chet and the other members of Station 51 walked into the kitchen. His partner had been hurt a few days ago and had spent the night at Rampart. The captain had ordered them to evacuate a burning building. Just as they made it to apparent safety, an explosion ripped through the structure shooting projectiles at him and Johnny. A brick slammed into the side of Johnny's head and even though his helmet was in place, he had sustained a concussion.

"Hey, that was Johnny." Roy said to the group as they sat down.

"How's he doing? Everything okay?" Chet asked. The others smiled at this because even though Chet and Johnny had a "rivalry" at the station, everyone knew he cared for Johnny almost as much as Roy.

"Yes, he's great! Brackett released him back to work for the next shift." The group gave a round of 'alrights' and 'that's greats' before sitting down to lunch.

Marco asked, "Who's going to the annual fireman's picnic tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Roy said, "the kids can't wait; they have more fun with 'Uncle Johnny' at those things." He laughed and the others joined in as they remembered some of Johnny's antics at past picnics.

Brice, who had filled in for Johnny while he was out on sick leave dismissed the conversation and went back to reading his manual. No one seemed to notice, however, as that was typical Brice after all.

"Well, I'll be there." Captain Stanley said.

"Really, Cap? You haven't gone the last few years." Mike said as he looked up hopefully from his sandwich.

"Yeah, I know but the Chief asked me to go. He's been stressed out lately…family troubles…so I'd like to go and see he has a good time and relaxes." Hank didn't want to go into details but he knew there had been talk around the stations about the Chief's teenage son, Eric, getting into trouble. Heck, even one of the squads had been called to his home a few months back when Eric had taken some pills he found in his mother's medicine cabinet. He grimaced at the thought but shook it from his mind to focus on better topics.

~ E ~

At the McConnike household, Eric McConnike stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him as he heard his father yell, "The topic is not up to debate!" He kicked at a ball his younger sister had left behind in the yard just as his friend, Jack, arrived.

"What's up, man?" Jack said seeing the anger in his friend's eyes.

Eric ripped some leaves off a low hanging branch and flung them, one at a time at the ground. "Oh it's my old man – he's making me go to that lame firemen's picnic tomorrow!"

"Oh jeez, that's rough, man." Jack said as he turned to walk with him up the narrow sidewalk away from Eric's house. "What the heck are ya gonna do there?"

Eric scoffed loudly. "He thinks I'm going to play softball with those lame firemen and their families."

Jack laughed at the thought bringing an twisted smile to his friend's face. "Man, we will need to get high to put up with that!"

"No way that's gonna happen. We'd never get away with smoking right out in the open!" He thought a moment and the evil smile reappeared. "Unless…." He laughed loudly.

"Unless what?"

"Unless we make us some 'special' brownies!" Eric laughed as he saw that his friend realized what he was saying. They both roared at the thought of doing something like this right under his father's nose.

"Hey," Eric said, "I know its lame but my Dad said I could bring a friend…will you come with me?"

Jack thought about it then said, "Yeah, I guess I could come along – if you are supplying those brownies. How are you going to pull that off, anyway?"

"Well my mother always brings a crapload of brownies to this thing and she's in there making them right now. Your house is empty, right?" Jack nodded. "I'll go back in the house and wait until she's not in the kitchen and scoop up some of the brownie mix that's sitting out waiting for the first batch to cook. We can then sneak over to your house and bake us up our own special batch." There was a creepiness to the laugh the boys shared. They turned back towards the McConnike house.

~ E ~

The day of the picnic arrived – not fast enough for Chris and Jenny DeSoto – and everyone happily piled out of Joanne's station wagon. Roy went to the back and pulled out the blanket and chairs he had brought while Joanne tried to corral the kids and keep them from running off without her.

"Is Uncle Johnny here yet?" little Jenny asked brightly. Roy scanned the parking lot for the familiar Land Rover.

"I don't see his car but he'll be here soon, Jen." Just as he spoke the words, Johnny pulled into view down the dirt road leading to the picnic area.

"There he is," Roy said just as he took hold of Jenny's hand knowing that she just may bolt into the parking area after hearing those words.

Sure enough, the little girl tried to pull away. She couldn't see over the cars like her tall Daddy so she began jumping up and down yelling, "Where? Where?"

Chris craned his neck, ever the caring big brother and told her, "I see his car!" He waved excitedly to catch Johnny's eye not just for his little sister but also because he loved his Uncle Johnny as much as she did.

Johnny spotted the little family and pulled into an empty spot nearby. Roy let Jenny drag him over and finally let go of his daughter's hand as Johnny squatted down and scooped her up into his arms. "Hey there, Princess." He said as he was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek. He then looked down at Chris, "How ya doing, partner?" Chris smiled widely. He loved when Uncle Johnny called him 'partner' just like he did to his dad.

Joanne, came over and placed a kiss on Johnny's other cheek. He blushed as he said, "Hi Jo, hi Roy."

Joanne, ever the worrying mother figure said, "How are you feeling, Johnny?" as she eyed him warily.

"Oh I'm just fine, Jo, don't worry about me. I've had plenty worse happen to this old noggin."

Roy started walking toward the picnic area. He looked back with a grin and said, "Yeah, that's what worries her." The adults all laughed as they headed over to find the rest of Station 51's crew.

~ E ~

The group all had fun playing softball, volleyball and even some 'kiddy' games with Jenny. They headed toward the picnic tables as the scent of burgers and hotdogs cooking filled the air. Roy spotted Captain Stanley sitting backwards at a picnic table. His back rested on the table top and his long legs were splayed out in front of him. He had a beer in one hand and was squinting up as he chatted with Chief McConnike. Both men's wives were nearby. Roy was glad to see both superiors enjoying themselves. He said a quick hello as he headed to the drinks area.

"Chris, take these sodas over to your Mom and Jen and here is one for you too." Chris gathered the drinks and headed to the tables that his mother had found nearby. Marco, Mike and Chet soon arrived and joined them. Johnny waved towards the group of friends as he reached out and took the plastic cup full of beer that Roy had just poured for himself.

"Thanks, partner." He said and gulped the frosty liquid all the while sporting his lopsided grin. That grin got Gage out of more tight spots than Roy could recall and he just shook his head as he turned back to get another beer for himself.

Johnny sauntered up to his Captain and Chief. "Hi Cap, hi Chief." He said sticking his free hand into his jeans pocket as he took another sip of his beer.

"John, how are you?" Stanley said getting up out of his seat at the picnic table and slapping his favorite junior paramedic on the shoulder. "I hear you are coming back to work next shift."

"Yep, that I am, that I am." Johnny said smiling warmly. "Chief, it's good to see you. I hope you are having a good time." He said as he took his hand from his pocket and extended it.

The chief took his hand and shook it warmly, his other hand rested on Gage's shoulder. "Thank you John, I am, thank you."

The threesome stood for a few minutes talking, each with their free hand in their pocket and their other hand holding their drinks. Their laughter rang out into the warm breeze.

Eric McConnike leaned against a tree and watched the group of picnickers with a leer of disgust. His friend Jack paced the ground in front of him, already bored and regretting he agreed to come to this ridiculous event.

Eric was oblivious to his friend's suffering however as he was completely wrapped up in the little show playing out in front of him. He had seen his father's face light up when that moron paramedic showed up. He saw him throw his head back and laugh and then smack the guy's back like he had just said the funniest thing. Eric always hated this one guy…Gage was his name. His father would gush about him being "one of the best paramedics in the county." 'Yeah, whatever.' Eric thought.

"Why don't you just adopt him already." Eric thought aloud.

"What?" Jack said, stopping his pacing long enough to look at Eric with complete bewilderment.

"Nuthin." Eric said dejectedly. He continued to watch John Gage and his father as they walked through the food line. Eric's mother was handing out her brownies and he watched as Johnny gestured excitedly. Everyone loved his mother's brownies. Suddenly Eric's eyes widened as he formulated a plan. Slowly a wicked grin spread across his face. It didn't go unnoticed by Jack.

"What the heck are you thinking about, McConnike?" he grinned back.

"Ha, you'll see! Where are our brownies?"

Jack patted the large pocket inside his canvas jacket. "Right here." He followed Eric down the slope toward the picnic tables.

~ E ~

Johnny carried his two plates over to the tables that Joanne had selected. Jen, Chris, Joanne and Roy were taking most of the space at the table. Chet, Marco and Mike were sitting with various girlfriends at the far table so Johnny plopped down at the next table. He felt someone sit down to his right and turned his head away from his conversation with Jenny DeSoto to see who his tablemate was. He was surprised to see it was Eric McConnike.

"Oh, hi." Johnny said with a mouthful of food. He watched as another boy about Eric's age sat across from him.

"Hi." Eric said as he flashed an obviously fake smile at the paramedic.

Johnny turned his attention back to the DeSoto's and Jenny's story about what happened in kindergarten that week. He quickly forgot about the boys near him.

Eric quietly unwrapped the brownie his friend had stowed away left it sitting in front of him. Jack realized what his plan was when Eric started to look casually around to see if anyone was watching. Jack stifled a laugh and Eric flashed him an angry 'don't-ruin-this' look. Eric waited until Johnny took a bite of his second burger and then turned back towards the other table. This was his chance; no one noticed as he quickly switched the two brownies on the plates in front of him and Johnny. Jack again stifled a laugh but this time Eric winked at him and then cocked his head to the side in a gesture of 'let's get out of here.' Neither boy noticed that Jack's uneaten brownie still sat untouched on the table, still wrapped in the butcher paper.

Johnny looked back towards the boys as they left but they were soon forgotten when he spotted the brownie on his plate. In a flash it was gone as was the rest of his meal. He sighed happily and patted his stomach in contentment.

Chris was trying to get his mother's attention. "Mom, Mom?" Joanne tore herself away from the conversation she was having with Chet's girlfriend at the next table long enough to ask Chris what he wanted. "Can I have another brownie?"

"No, one is enough, Chris."

"Pleeease?"

"No, young man, don't ask me again. You've had plenty of sweets today already and there will still be s'mores at the fire pits later." She gave him one of her patented 'mother looks' and Chris dropped the subject. He watched as the two older boys that had been sitting near Uncle Johnny got up to leave. It was then he spotted the wrapped brownie. He glanced at his mother and then his uncle quickly then picked up the forgotten treasure. He peeked inside the paper and was happy to see it was a brownie. He knew he couldn't eat it right here after his mother had forbid him fro having one so he tucked it into the pocket of his sweatshirt that lay on the bench next to him.

Johnny noticed the forgotten wrapper lying on the table where Eric had just been. 'Lazy boys,' he thought and reached out to crumple the paper into a ball. He stuck it in his jeans pocket to throw it away later. He turned his attention back to the lively conversation at the next table.

Roy looked down the table at Johnny and noticed the Chief's son and the other boy had now left. He thought it was odd that the two had chosen that table with Johnny but figured like typical teenagers they didn't want to sit with their own families. He slipped Jen off his lap and placed her back down on the picnic bench now that she was done eating. He got up and moved to the next table to face his partner. Johnny gave him a grin as he sat down.

"What a great day, huh Roy?" Johnny said resting his chin on his fist.

"It sure is. Are you ready for round two with my kids? Chris mentioned something about wanting to try his luck at the hoop toss Marco set up. You game?"

"I sure am; I am a whiz at those, ya know?" Johnny laughed heartily but quieted down as a strange feeling came over him. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Johnny, you okay?" Roy asked as he saw a shadow of something pass over his best friend's face.

Johnny seemed to be far away for a moment and then looked over at Roy. "Huh?"

"I asked if you are okay – what's up?"

"Oh…nothing." Johnny's mouth was agape but that didn't concern Roy at the moment as his partner's mouth was often that way, especially when it was full of food.

Johnny seemed to shake off the weird feeling and smiled again. "I guess I should slow down on the beers, right partner?"

Roy glanced down at the table. The beer that Johnny had stolen from him earlier sat there, more than half full. He didn't say anything about it, however, and chose to wait to see how Johnny seemed. He knew his partner would hate being fussed over and a wait-and-see approach usually worked well.

A few minutes later Joanne rose from her seat at the table and started gathering her children's plates and utensils. Johnny did the same with his own place setting and lifted himself from the seat to head to the trash bins. His head swam and he had to put a hand back down to steady himself. He looked over to see Roy standing looking at him with a concerned look.

"What?" Johnny said, embarrassed that his stumble had been seen. "I'm fine, stop being a mother hen, would ya, Roy?"

"Stop giving this hen things to worry about." Roy said flatly, all the while watching Johnny's movements and expressions carefully.

Johnny stood near the table long enough to regain his steadiness. Joanne and the kids were already leaving the table trailing after Marco towards the game area. Chris turned briefly and waved his father and uncle to join them.

"We'll be there in a minute; you go ahead, Chris." Chris trotted off without another look back.

Roy glanced back at Johnny to see that he had headed to the trash bins about twenty feet away. Johnny seemed to be moving slowly and it looked like he was being very deliberate in his movements. Roy waited to see what Johnny's next move would be. Johnny turned back after depositing his plate and utensils. He still had the half full beer cup in his hand but after looking into it for a moment as if it held the answers to the universe, he turned once again to the trash bins and dropped the cup in with a grunt of disgust.

He made his way back the twenty feet to the table, again moving very deliberately.

"Hey, Roy."

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so good." Johnny said simply as he sat back down slowly.

Roy still did not want to overreact and cause his young partner to retreat into himself so he sat down quietly and stared at Johnny across the table. "Tell me how you feel, Johnny." He said quietly.

"Uh, I don't know. I can't describe it really. Kind of lightheaded…but not really."

"I think you must have overdid it; let's just sit here and take it easy for a few minutes." Roy said calmly. Johnny had not played any of the adult sports that morning simply choosing to play with Jenny instead. Roy started to wonder if maybe Brackett had released Johnny for duty too soon but he also knew that if anything, Brackett was overcautious releasing firefighters back to work. His brow furrowed as he watched his partner carefully.

"How've you been feeling the last few days, Junior?"

Johnny did not respond. In fact, it appeared he had not heard him.

"Johnny?"

Pause, then, "Yeah?"

"How've you been feeling the last few days?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" Johnny said seeming to get agitated. "And I answered you: Fine."

"Johnny, you didn't answer me." He watched and waited for Johnny to realize what he had just said.

"I'm fine, Roy."

"Are you?"

There was a pause. Johnny rubbed his fists into his eyes as if trying to rub away the eerie feelings he felt.

"Stop it."

"Stop what, Johnny?"

"Stop repeating yourself. I'm not deaf!" Johnny turned his head away from his partner in disgust.

Roy looked around to see if any of the other paramedics were nearby to get their assessment on his friend but everyone had moved onto the game area beyond the hill. There was just the two of them. Although if Roy had looked up into the nearby tree grove he would have noticed that they were not truly alone. Eric McConnike and his friend were standing in the shade watching the scene play out.

Jack snickered, "I bet he's getting pretty high right now." He stifled another giggle.

Eric joined him, covering his mouth to quiet his own laugh. "Look at the other guy, he's thinking, 'what the hell!'" The two ducked behind a tree, fearful their laughter would call attention to their position.

By this time, Roy was getting alarmed as Johnny seemed to drift further away from him. He worried that he would have to leave John behind in order to get some help. He contemplated bringing Johnny with him to the game area but knew that Johnny was easily embarrassed even in his right mind and he was getting more agitated by the minute.

"Will you be okay here alone for a minute, partner?" Roy said, trying to sound just conversational as to not rile up Johnny anymore.

There was a delay before Johnny began to answer, "Ye…" he then stopped. He got very angry again, "Yes! Give me a chance to answer you before you ask me again and again!"

"That's it, Johnny," Roy said, "Talk to me, what's wrong?" He got up from his seat and circled the table to sit down on the bench next to Johnny. He pulled Johnny's face toward him. Johnny's eyes looked red and did not seem to focus correctly. He slowly put his hand on his friend's chest and felt Johnny's heart racing. Roy's own heart beat faster as he glanced at the path to the game area and tried to calculate how fast he could get there and back. He didn't want to leave his friend alone like this but he knew now that something was terribly wrong.

Johnny seemed to realize then that Roy's hands were on him and he pushed them away. "Leave me alone." He again made fists and rubbed his eyes.

"Johnny, can you get up off the bench?"

No response then, "I heard you!" Johnny slapped at himself as if Roy's hands were still holding him.

Roy stood up and reached to grab Johnny by the shoulders. "Come on, pal, come over here. I want you to lie down." Thankfully, Johnny didn't fight him this time and let himself be guided up off the bench. He flopped down onto the ground without a fight.

As Roy got Johnny settled on the grass, he looked up to see Chris running down the path toward him. He silently sent up a prayer of thanks. He stood up abruptly causing Chris to stop short. He couldn't see Johnny on the ground beyond the table but he knew something was wrong when he saw his father's face.

"Chris!" Roy held up his hand to show Chris he wanted him not to come any closer. "Chris, go back to the others, Son. Get Captain Stanley or one of the other guys from 51. Tell them I need help with Uncle Johnny, he's not well!"

Chris' mouth dropped and he waivered for just a second before bolting back towards the game area.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief, glad he didn't need to leave Johnny like this. He looked down to see that Johnny had turned over almost onto his stomach. His hands were holding onto the grass and his head was buried in his fists.

"Johnny, can you turn over?" He took hold of Johnny's shoulders.

"No," came the muffled reply. "Leave me alone."

"Let me help you, Johnny."

Another muffled "No," came from the huddled figure.

Roy wasn't sure what to do but since he had no equipment with him to check vitals, he decided to wait until help arrived. Just then he spotted Captain Stanley running toward him. Chet, Marco and Mike followed close behind.

When the captain was in ear shot, he yelled, "Roy! What's wrong?"

Johnny groaned at the sound of the voices and rocked back and forth, never letting go of the grass in his fists.

Roy stood up and waited for the group to come closer as to not have to yell. He said to his captain, "I don't know, he started to act strangely right after lunch. I've never seen anything like this."

Roy watch as Hank got close enough and spotted Johnny on the ground. The older man's heart broke at the sight. "Dear God, Roy. There was a ranger with us at the game area, he's radioed for help." Roy let out a breath.

"Oh good. I can't help him. I wish I had my supplies."

A group of fellow picnickers had come down the path after hearing the news but respectfully stayed back as to not to intrude. They knew Johnny had the best people with him right now. Joanne had found someone to watch Chris and Jen and pushed her way through the crowd and down towards the tables. She stopped when she saw her 'little brother' on the ground. Her hand went to her mouth.

"Oh Roy, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, honey, I wish I did."

Joanne knelt down on the ground and reached out to stroke Johnny's hair gently. Johnny seemed to relax just a bit as she did so.

"Good, keep that up, honey." Roy said as he too knelt back down next to his friend. Just then the sound of a squad could be heard coming up the road to the picnic area.

"I'll go meet them!" Chet said excitedly and ran off in the direction of the parking lot.

"Johnny? Johnny honey, are you okay?" Joanne said softly. "Look at me."

Johnny released his grip on the grass. He had held on so tight his knuckles were white. He squinted up at Joanne as he rolled over onto his side.

"J..Jo?" he said quietly.

Joanne took in a breath at the sad tone of the sweet man she had come to love. "Yes, sweetie, it's me. Are you okay? Tell me what's wrong." She attempted to roll Johnny onto his back but as she did so his eyes rolled wildly and he gagged loudly. She instinctively rolled him back onto his side. Roy also reached in to secure Johnny so he would not aspirate into his lungs. Johnny heaved a few more times but managed to keep himself from vomiting.

The paramedics arrived just then. It was Brice and another paramedic, Stevenson, that Roy didn't know very well. Brice's partner had requested the day off and Stevenson filled in that day.

Brice had established contact with Rampart. "We have a Code I at this location, Rampart." Roy heard the concern in Brackett's voice as he asked them for vitals. Johnny's heart and respirations were up but his blood pressure was only a bit high. Roy stood with his arm around his wife feeling very helpless and concerned.

The ambulance arrived just as Brice completed the IV on Johnny. Brice briskly boarded the ambulance with his patient.

"Brice, I'd like to go along with him."

Brice answered in his short emotionless tone, "You are a civilian here today, DeSoto. I have this." He turned his back to Roy as the attendant shut the door and ran to the cab. Stevenson gave the customary two taps on the back of the ambulance and with that Johnny was gone.

Joanne, reached for her husband's hand. "Roy, take the station wagon and go. Chris and Jen and I can get a ride home. Go, don't worry about us."

"Are…are you…" Roy stammered.

"Of course I am – just go. Call me at home as soon as you can, okay?"

Roy nodded as he kissed Joanne quickly and headed for the parking lot.

~ E ~

By the time the ambulance arrived at Rampart, Johnny had come around enough to realize what had happened and he was completely humiliated. His non-IV'd arm was slung over his eyes. Brice had tried to remove it and place it back on the gurney but Johnny just shot him a venomous look and threw it back over his face.

Dixie met the gurney near the entrance, her face filled with concern. She directed them to the correct treatment room. She watched as Johnny was moved onto the treatment table and noticed he seemed alert which made her let out a breath in relief.

Dr. Brackett came alongside the table. He looked into Johnny's eyes with an otoscope. "Hi Johnny. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Johnny said, feeling a bit foolish.

"What happened out there?"

"Man, I don't know, doc. I was having a nice time and had just finished lunch when I started to feel…weird… ya know?"

"Well, 'weird' isn't a medical term; can you be more specific?"

Johnny sighed loudly. "It's hard to explain. It's like nothing else I've felt before."

Just then Roy slipped into the room quietly but Johnny spotted him.

"Roy, how did you get here so fast?"

Roy smirked and held his fingers to his lips, "I may have broken a few traffic rules; don't tell Joanne okay?" He smiled although there was concern in his eyes for his friend. "How are you? You seem better than you were a little while ago."

"Yeah…" Johnny began then looked away. "Mm sorry." He mumbled.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Johnny. You were sick."

Johnny continued to keep his eyes averted but managed to grunt out "Yeah, I guess."

Dr. Brackett looked up from the list of vitals Dixie had just handed him, "Roy, can you tell me anymore about what happened?"

Roy ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, doc. He was fine at lunch but when we were getting ready to head to the game area, he started acting strange."

"Strange…how?"

"At first he said he had had too much to drink but I know for a fact that he had only half a beer, if that." He then got agitated and accused me of repeating myself to him.

Brackett's head snapped up at this. "Go on."

Roy saw the concerned look in Brackett's eyes and his stomach flip-flopped. "Well, I wasn't repeating myself like he thought I was. He also seemed to think he had answered me when he hadn't."

Brackett turned and said, "Dixie, can you find Joe Early right away?"

Dixie glanced from the doctor to her friend lying on the gurney. "Sure," she said trying to sound unemotional but her eyes belied her concern. She left the room quickly.

"What's going on, doc?" Roy asked. He noticed that Johnny hadn't asked the question but had turned to look at him from the table.

"I'm not sure yet," Brackett replied. "I'm hoping Dr. Early can shed some more light on this."

Johnny's heart sank. Early was a neurologist. Had this episode been caused by his recent concussion? Was there more going on in his head than they thought? He looked past the doctor to his partner and saw the same concerns mirrored in his eyes.

~ E ~

Roy left the hospital for a few hours to go home and shower and check on Joanne and the kids. Joanne met him at the door.

"Roy, how is Johnny? Is he okay?" She saw the worried look on her husband's face and her heart jumped to her throat.

"I don't know yet, honey. I just came home to clean up before going back. They are running tests on him right now."

"Tests? What kind of tests?"

"Well an EEG for one; I'm not sure what else. Dr. Early whisked him away before I could get all the details."

Joanne's hands went to her cheeks as she said, "His…his brain is affected?" Roy shrugged but she could see she was right, "Oh, Roy!" He hugged him to her tightly knowing she was just as afraid as he was. Her head was buried in his shoulder as she said, "The head injury…" she pulled her head back and looked up into Roy's eyes. "Was it from the concussion he just suffered?"

Roy reached for her hand and placed it on his mouth. His kissed it gently. "I think that is what they are suspecting." Joanne's breath caught in her throat and her eyes rimmed with tears. They stood there a few moments.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I want to get back so I'm there when he's out of the tests."

"Yes, go, sweetie. I understand." She walked with him to the hall as Roy began peeling off his shirt to take a quick shower.

Down the hall Chris was in his room picking up as his mother told him to. He picked up his sweatshirt to hang it in the closet when he felt the lump in the pocket. He had completely forgotten about the treat and he smiled. He took the paper wrapped brownie out of his pocket just as his mother called him to dinner. He shrugged knowing it would be here for him later. His mother would most likely not give him and his sister dessert tonight after having had treats at the picnic earlier.

Chris' brow furrowed remembering that his mother had told him about Uncle Johnny getting sick at the picnic and needing to go to the hospital. He saw how worried everyone had looked and hoped his Uncle Johnny would be better soon and be back to hang out with him. He left the room as his mother called him a second time to dinner.

~ E ~

Roy had stopped at Dixie's desk in the ER to find out what room Johnny would be brought to after the testing. She gave him the number, room 314. Neither friend said much else but the look in their eyes spoke volumes. Dixie gave Roy's hand a squeeze as she was called away to a treatment room.

Roy arrived just as the nurse was settling Johnny into his room.

"Are you comfortable, Johnny?" she asked.

"Yeah, Deb, I'm fine." Johnny said quietly. Roy smiled sadly knowing that on a regular day, Johnny would be flirting with Deb like crazy. This time Johnny just swung his arm under his head and looked down at his sheets. Roy knew Johnny didn't like being vulnerable like this and his heart ached for his confused friend.

"Okay then, I'll have a dinner tray brought in for you." She smiled brightly at Johnny and then Roy and whisked out of the room.

Roy looked back at his partner who had discovered glop in his hair put there for the EEG. He was pulling it out and piling it up on his palm. He then looked around for somewhere to put the offending goo. Roy picked up the box of tissues from the bedside table and handed it to Johnny who took it with a mumbled 'thanks' and began wiping it off his hands.

"This stuff is disgusting, Roy." He said.

"It's a necessary evil, pal." Roy pulled up the only chair in the room and sat down. He looked more serious as he said, "Have you heard anything…about the tests I mean?"

Johnny looked over at him and twisted his mouth to the side. "Nooo, not yet." There was a brief silence between them before Johnny broke it. "Roy…what if…." His thought drifted off but not before Roy understood what he was asking.

"I know, Johnny. I'm scared too."

Johnny took a deep breath and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. He was more comfortable talking to Roy about things like this when he didn't have to look him in the eye. "If that knock on the head has done more damage than they thought…then…"

"You can't be a firefighter." Roy finished the thought.

"Or a paramedic." Johnny's voice hitched just so slightly as he said the words.

"I know." There was silence again then he lifted himself out of the chair and said, "But that's not what's going to happen, partner." He tried to look upbeat but knew Johnny could see right through it. He stared down at his hands. "I don't think I could do this…without you." He said quietly.

Johnny lifted himself up in the bed to look Roy in the eye this time. "Roy, don't say that. This is what you were meant to be. Please don't let my problems interfere with that. Please."

Roy looked back at Johnny and smiled sadly. "I'll try."

Just as the silence was becoming uncomfortable, Dr. Early entered the room. Both men turned their attention to the man, hoping to have some answers soon.

"Roy, how are you?" Dr. Early said as he turned his attention to Johnny.

"Well, John, so far I don't see anything wrong with your tests. Everything is coming back fine."

Johnny brightened and pushed himself up in the bed even more. "Really?"

"Well yes," Dr. Early continued, "but the fact still remains that you did have some sort of episode out there." Johnny slumped down in the bed again. When you were hit in the head recently, you were hit on the side of the head." Dr. Early pointed to Johnny's temple. "Right around here, near the temporal lobe."

Roy came closer. "Temporal lobe, doc?"

"Yes, it's the area of the brain that is responsible for processing emotions and short term memory."

"Well I think I am remembering things okay, doc." Johnny said hopefully.

"Yes, and that's a good thing. But what you and Roy described to us sounds suspiciously like a temporal lobe seizure."

"Oh man." Johnny breathed out heavily and went back to staring at the ceiling.

Roy shuffled uncomfortably beside the bed. "What does that mean for Johnny, doc…what is his prognosis?"

Dr. Early thought for a moment and then said, "Well Roy, it's really hard to say. We are going to keep him here for at least 24 hours." There was a mumble of 'oh great' in the bed as Dr. Early continued. "And he won't be able to return to work as planned."

With that, Johnny slung his arm over his eyes and groaned. This time more loudly.

"I know, Johnny, but we need to figure out what's going on in that brain of yours."

Johnny took his arm away and looked over at his partner. They both shared a sad grin knowing that each of them was thinking how that was a great opener for Chet to get in one of his famous jabs at Johnny.

Johnny sighed loudly again and said, "Okay, doc, whatever you say. I want to get out of here and back to work so let's figure this out."

Dr. Early left the room promising to check back in on him before he left for the day.

"Do you mind if I stay a while, Johnny?" Roy said as an attendant brought in a dinner tray to Johnny.

Johnny lifted the cover off the plate and stared dejectedly at the grayish brown meatloaf, potatoes and sticky brown gravy as he said, "Sure, Roy. I'd appreciate the company." Roy sat back down and grinned watching his partner and friend taste the brown food and let out a sigh. Johnny did seem fine right now and he prayed he'd stay that way.

About an hour had passed and Roy was getting ready to leave when Dixie burst through the door. She was in her street clothes as her shift had ended recently. "Roy…" she said.

Roy looked over at her and saw the look on her face. "What, Dixie?" his heart raced knowing it had to be his family that brought her here.

"Joanne is downstairs…with Chris. He's sick."

Roy didn't look back as he bolted through the door and headed for the stairs to take him down to Emergency. Johnny sat stunned in his bed.

"Dixie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know for sure, Johnny, but he seems disoriented and out of it."

"Out of it? How?"

Dixie took a deep breath and shook her head. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say he was…high."

Johnny's eyes widened in disbelief. "Chris? What could it be?" Johnny pulled the blankets off himself and started to get out of bed. Dixie stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, you are not going anywhere, mister." As she pushed him back onto the bed.

"Dix, I am fine. I need to make sure Chris is alright!"

"I know you do but you are also a patient in this hospital. Look, I'm not going anywhere now so I will go see what's going on and get back here as soon as I can, okay?" She kept her hand on his chest until she felt him relax and concede.

"Oh okay, but don't forget to come back and talk to me."

"I won't," she said, her brows lifting in mock indignation. With that she covered Johnny back up with the blanket and left the room quickly. Johnny ran his hand through his hair with worry only to discover more goo on his scalp. He grabbed his napkin and began to pull them out of his hair.

~ E ~

Roy found Joanne in the hall outside of treatment room four. She was pacing back and forth. "Joanne!" he said as she reached out to grab his outstretched hands.

"Roy, calm down, please. I don't think he is too sick. He just seemed out of it and not himself shortly after dinner."

"Is he vomiting?"

"No."

"Feverish?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what then?" Roy asked and as if on cue, Dr. Morton, came out of the treatment room to speak to them.

"Roy, Joanne, can I speak to you both," he said as he pointed towards the waiting room to their right."

"What's going on, doc?" Roy asked worriedly.

"I spoke to Joanne already and then examined Chris. I know he is only 10 but…"

"But what, doc?" Roy asked trying not to yell. He felt like his heart would burst from his chest.

"Well, he almost appears to be high…on marijuana."

"Marijuana?" Joanne gasped. Roy was speechless. "How could that be, Dr. Morton?" she asked.

"I was hoping maybe you could shed some light on it. However, just now he did vomit up his dinner or rather his dessert. I'd like to send that to be tested, if you consent."

Roy got his voice back, "Of course, whatever you need to do," but he saw the confusion on his wife's face. "What is it, Joanne?"

"I didn't give the kids any dessert, Roy. They had had too many treats at the picnic." She looked back at Dr. Morton.

"Well, I'm certain it was a cake or brownie of some sort and it had just recently been ingested."

"Chris went to his room right after dinner. I remember thinking that was odd that he went without being told." She stared off remembering her son's actions.

"Joanne, you stay here with Chris. I'm going to go home and see if I can find anything in his room." Roy's heart was still racing. His son was only ten years old. He had hoped he would never have to face this problem but this was too soon. Joanne nodded her understanding and he raced down the hall and out into the parking lot. Dixie, having heard the conversation, joined Joanne in the waiting room. She took the young woman's hand and sat in silence trying to make sense of this confusing day.

~ E ~

It wasn't long before Roy came bounding back up the hall and into the waiting room. He found Joanne and Dixie both absently flipping through magazines.

"Joanne, how is he?"

"He's asleep now, honey. He's fine."

Roy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before continuing. "I found this," he held out the butcher paper to his wife. He opened it up and there inside was a half eaten brownie.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't know but his sweatshirt was lying next to it. It was the same sweatshirt he brought to the picnic. Do you think he brought it home from there?"

Joanne shook her head as her brow furrowed. "I don't remember seeing anything wrapped like that there, Roy. There were Carol McConnike's brownies but they weren't individually wrapped. She brought them in a Tupperware container.

"I'm going to contact some of the other crew that were there. I will ask them if anyone has felt sick or have seen this type of butcher paper. Dixie, can I use the phone at the nurse's station?"

"Of course, Roy, just tell them I said it was okay if anyone asks." After Roy rushed off, Dixie turned to Joanne. "Are you going to be okay for a few minutes, Joanne? I promised Johnny I would update him on the situation. If I don't he'll be showing up down here soon with nothing but a johnny on his….Johnny." she smiled weakly.

"Oh yes, of course, thank you so much Dixie. I can't believe I have two of my boys in this hospital tonight." She sat back down and rubbed her hands together worriedly.

~ E ~

Dixie knocked softly on Johnny's door before entering. She didn't think he'd have fallen asleep and she found him sitting straight up in bed.

Before she could even open her mouth he was prodding, "Well, how is he?"

"He's asleep now and seems to be okay. Dr. Morton has his suspicions and is running a test." She knew she was being vague and held up her hand to stop Johnny from jumping in again. "Chris seemed to be…under the influence of something."

John looked incredulous. "What?"

"We aren't 100 percent sure yet. He vomited up a brownie and Dr. Morton is having that tested. The weird thing is that Joanne didn't give him any dessert with dinner but when Roy went back to the house he found a half a brownie wrapped in butcher paper."

Johnny's head snapped up? "What did you say?" Dixie didn't understand what he was asking but before she could repeat herself, Johnny jumped out of bed. "Where are my clothes?"

Dixie misunderstood and began, "Johnny, I told you you are not leaving this bed tonight!"

Johnny cut in, "No, Dixie, I need you to find my pants. I need to show you something."

Dixie caught on and rushed to the small closet in the room. She pulled the neatly folded jeans out and handed them to Johnny who hastily began reaching into every pocket. After a moment his hand found what he was searching for…a wadded up piece of brown butcher paper.

He saw the confused look on Dixie's face and explained, "I was sitting at a picnic table and Chief McConnike's kid, Eric, sat down next to me. He had a friend with him across the table. After they left, I found this," he held out the paper "on the table next to me and stuffed it in my pocket so I could throw it away before it blew off the table. His free hand went to his head but he pulled it back quickly, thinking he just may find some more globs on his scalp.

Dixie began to understand. "Johnny, did you see anything in this paper when the boys where sitting there?"

Johnny thought long and hard and then a said, "Dixie, I think I did see something wrapped up with this same paper. It was on the table…in front of the McConnike kid's friend." He dropped the wadded up paper on the tray in front of him not sure how this was going to help his little buddy, Chris.

Dixie had other ideas, however. She scooped up the paper wad, kissed Johnny on the cheek and said, "I'll be back soon!" She rushed off without another word. Johnny flopped back on the bed staring once again at the ceiling.

~ E ~

Dixie found Roy back in the waiting room. He rose as she approached and said, "No one seems to know anything about the brownie in the paper and everyone I have spoken to is fine…even those that had Mrs. McConnike's brownies."

"I don't think we have to worry about anyone else, Roy." She said as she held out her hand with the wad of brown paper in it. She explained that Johnny had found this on the table where Eric McConnike had sat and how he believed he saw something wrapped in the same paper across the table where Eric's friend had been sitting.

Joanne's hand flew to her mouth when she realized that Chris must have taken the brownie off the table. She silently admonished herself for not watching him more carefully. Roy could see what she was thinking and held her close. "If Dr. Morton's suspicions are found to be true, I think we can figure out where Chris got that marijuana." He felt Joanne nodding against his chest.

Dixie left the pair to locate Dr. Morton. She found him just leaving Chris' treatment room. "How is he now?"

Dr. Morton looked up from the report he held, "Still sleeping. He's going to be fine. There was marijuana in that brownie we tested and also the piece that Roy found in Chris' room. There is going to be some questions asked as to how this happened." He said somberly.

"Well I think I'm way ahead of you, Mike." The senior nurse stated. She explained what Johnny had found and ran off to contact Joe Early at home. Hopefully all the mysteries of this day could be put to rest soon.

~ E ~

Johnny had not been able to sleep even though it was now the middle of the night. He was worried about Chris, about Roy and Joanne…and himself. Suddenly there was a light tap at his door.

"Come in." he said. Joe Early walked into the room. "Dr. Early? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Dixie called me and I knew I had to come in when she told me what she suspected."

Johnny looked confused and was just about to ask something when the door opened again and Roy walked in.

"Roy! Is Chris…what happened?"

Roy came to Johnny's bed side and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He patted it soothingly. "He's fine, Johnny. Joanne is bundling him up to bring him home now. I just wanted to come see you before I left…but….?" He looked up, concerned that Dr. Early was in Johnny's room. Again his stomach flip-flopped.

Dr. Early saw the worry in both sets of paramedic eyes. "Don't worry, Roy. I think I have good news."

"You do?" John propped himself up in the bed expectedly.

"Yes, you see, with Inspector Dixie's help here," he motioned toward the blushing nurse, "we were able to figure out that both you and Chris had eaten brownies laced with marijuana."

"Pot?" Johnny said, his mouth agape. Dixie hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Yes, John. Somehow," he emphasized the word 'somehow' knowing that he should say 'most likely,' "you were slipped one of these brownies at the picnic."

John leaned back again, reaching up to run his hand through his brown hair but once again thought better of it. "Whoa." He said simply.

"But doc, Johnny didn't get high – what happened to him?" Roy said, worry creasing his brow.

"Well, yes, he did Roy. But I believe that having suffered a recent blow to his temporal lobe, he just had a very bad reaction." He looked at the junior paramedic with a fatherly stare. "John, honestly, no one is judging you here but…have you ever tried marijuana before?"

Johnny's eyes widened. "Me? No way, doc. Never! Honest."

Dr. Early smiled and patted the young man's arm. "It's okay, I believe you. And I think that is another part of the reason you had such a strong reaction. Chris was lucky that he only ate a small piece of his brownie. He is fine now and going home, as Roy said."

"Wow. This is amazing," Johnny said. He thought for a minute and then said, "Hey, what happens to Eric and that other kid? Is there any way to prove they did this?"

"With your permission, Roy, I'd like Chris to discuss this with us…and probably the police after that."

Roy nodded, "Yes, of course, doc. He may be afraid he is going to get into trouble having gone against his mother's wishes but…I'll assure him we are just doing this for his and Johnny's own good." Roy smiled the first real smile since this ordeal began. He let out a sigh of relief and looked at his partner. "Well, it looks like you will be coming back to Station 51 after all, Junior."

Johnny smiled a bright crooked grin and slid his hand through his hair in relief. Suddenly, his facial expression changed as he pulled the hand from his hair and looked at the gray goop on his fingers.

"Oh gross."

They all laughed.

The End.


End file.
